In Soviet Russia, Espeon trains you!
by Risato
Summary: A trainer learns how thin the line really is between trainer and trained.


Boilerplate disclaimer-Posted as easy reference for a few /vp/ sorts. Contains Pokemon-on-trainer erotica. You have been warned. Pokemon and all that other copyrighted material is property of original owners. This particular story belongs to me. Enjoy.

Most people never intend on having sex with their Pokémon. I was among those people. A young man with his eyes hidden beneath a cap imparted wisdom far beyond his years upon me once. He told me that a good trainer can train any type of Pokémon out there except the psychic ones. How right he was.

I remember raising Elfie since she was an Eevee. She was always very calm and composed, only betraying her emotions when I sat down after a long day and let her lay on my lap. I would stroke her soft, fluffy fur and scratch her gently behind the ears until she let loose squeals of delight. I always considered her a good friend, and I was only a little surprised when she evolved. I knew she was every bit as happy with me. In fact, that was one of the first things she told me with her new powers, how much she appreciated my attention.

It started off innocent enough. Just like before, Elfie would rub up against my legs when she wanted to sit with me. Then she started rubbing up on my legs from across the room. I looked down several times before I caught Elfie with the most amused look on her face. She was getting used to telekinesis. It seemed I would be getting used to her telekinesis as well. Elfie would sit in my lap and I would scratch behind her ears just like before. Except now, she would be gently rubbing my shoulders with her mind at the same time. Her touch started off a little awkward, but she quickly learned pressure and dexterity not only above her own paws, but more nimble than a human's touch. It is difficult to describe the finesse with which Elfie could manipulate her psychic powers, but I can certainly testify that her touch was very soothing indeed.

It started off with backrubs, a nice platonic connection between Pokémon and trainer. When I would run a few errands and Elfie stayed home, she would give me a mental "hug" when I returned. A strange yet comforting sensation, I couldn't help but feel warm and tingly every time. Then it started to become something more. I would feel her mental touch slip lower down my back at times. She would "rub" my feet and my calves, and then she would move up to my thighs. Each day, she became a little bolder, moving a little further. As I sat on the foot of my bed she reached particularly high once, and I adjusted my boxers reflexively without thinking. I could have sworn I heard a voice in my head pouting for a brief moment. I looked over at Elfie, who wouldn't quite make eye contact with me. I smiled at her and thanked her for caring so much, trying to reassure her that I wasn't upset.

I'm not sure if that was the wrong thing to say or the perfect thing to say. I could swear her face was glowing with how much she lit up. Espeons don't exactly smile, but a blind man could see the grin on her face. I was swept onto my back as my shoes flew off, then my socks, pants, and finally my Pikachu-print boxers. My shirt was simply torn from my body, and I was pushed back onto my bed, completely naked. Admittedly, I was already somewhat aroused by Elfie's stroking of my legs, but this was too much. My six and a half inch member stood rigid with desire for more, even as my mind raced in trepidation. I loved Elfie, but not in this way! She jumped upon the bed eagerly as if she had waited years for this moment. Somewhere in the back of my head, I knew this was true. Sniffing at the tip of my penis, Elfie licked it cautiously. My member throbbed hungrily at the sensation of her rough tongue. I opened my mouth to tell her to stop, but the words refused to come out. I wanted more.

Elfie pulled her head back and looked over at my face. I could feel the tendrils of her mind slowly wrap around my shaft, teasing it eagerly. "E-Elfie…" I gasped. "Ple…ase… keep…" My voice failed me once again. My thoughts and reactions were more than enough, Elfie knew this was right. As she continued to stimulate me, I noticed Elfie had closed her eyes and was squeaking with pleasure herself. The touch of her mind had gone beyond the sensation of nimble fingers and had become a warm envelopment. I quickly realized she had linked her mental touch between me and her vagina. Her small stature would make such connection nearly impossible, yet here we were joined together as one. I started to buck my hips in response. I felt myself slide inside Elfie, and she returned in kind. Our rhythm quickly matched. The warm grip of her womb pressed my cock as her mind massaged my balls. Just as I thought I was going to white out, I felt a sensation of absolute joy and pleasure. My orgasm spread throughout my body, stimulating Elfie to this pinnacle herself. As she climaxed, I could feel her pleasure run through me as well. As my mind slipped into complete euphoria, I could feel myself lose consciousness in Elfie's mental embrace.

The next day was a strange one. Part of me wanted to forget this had happened and avoid such perversion. I was a respectable trainer, after all. I couldn't just have sex with my Pokémon like some degenerate. Yet, this feeling seemed distant and subdued. My feelings for Elfie had been strictly platonic, yet I gave in to her desires so readily. I felt as if my mind had been nudged. The feeling was subtle, the effects were not. The more I thought about things, the more I felt myself not only physically desiring but completely falling in love with my Espeon. I thought back to what that trainer had told me long ago. I had trained Elfie in the past, but I realized that now, she was training me. I smiled inwardly. Even if I had become a pervert, I knew I was in good hands. I looked forward to that night with Elfie once more.


End file.
